Star Light Star Bright
by Haneino Tsukiko
Summary: When Usagi wishes on a star Her whole world crumbles away. SeiyaxUsagi AU. some OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Star Light Star Bright

AN: I don't own sailor moon or any characters there in.

Usagi stared out her window with a sad face. For the past few months Mamoru had been becoming more and more distant. He'd go for four or more days at a time without even calling her and have no real reason why when she confronted him.

_'Maybe its me...maybe I did something to make him not love me anymore'_ she thought as her blue eyes swam with tears. She spotted a bright star in the sky and closed her eyes whispering, "Star light star bright may I wish may I might have this wish I wish tonight...Bring my true love back to me"

"Usako...What's wrong?" Mamoru asked on one of the few days He'd bothered to show up to see her.

"You don't get it, do you Mamo-chan? Why are you leaving so often? Why do you disappear when we're supposed to have a date?" Usagi was on the verge of tears

"Usako, don't worry" He pulled her into his arms "I'm working on a way to show you how much I love you. It's going to take some time and its partly mental preparation"

"What is there you'd need to worry about? You already know we get married." 'Whether we want to or not' she added mentally as she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. They seemed to say his heart was growing tired of her. She burst into tears "If you don't want to be together anymore just say it!"

Mamoru stared at her in shock. "Usako...what made you think I don't want to be with you? I love you, so don't be silly"

Usagi shook her head "No Mamoru, don't lie to me. Its in your eyes, you're only with me because Setsuna said it was our destiny"

Mamoru said nothing but his face made him look like he'd been caught in headlights. "Usa-"

He didn't have time to even say her name before she'd turned to run away tears streaming down her face. The look on his face was all she needed to know.

Mamoru was faced with one very ticked off Makoto the next morning when he answered his door. "Mako-"

Her fist landed on his nose "How could you do this to Usagi-chan"

Mamoru held his bleeding nose "I didn't do anything"

Makoto punched him again for good measure "Mamoru no BAKA! She's gone! Ran away! Because you had to be an idiot!"

(AN: that's chapter one let me know what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usagi sat on the swing staring at the soft sand. Her long golden hair had fallen from its usual odango style and pooled on the sand beneath her. Tears traced a path down her cheeks.

Anger emanated from the shadows near by for a moment before it vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru was now refusing to answer the door and his phone. After dealing with the pissed Makoto he'd had an all too calm looking Haruka at his door. He now sat on his couch with an ice pack over his left eye. Even Luna lectured him for Usagi's disappearance.

To top it off the radio had announced that the pop idols "The Three Lights" had returned to the music scene and were to be in Tokyo Today.

He'd groaned at the news. That's all he needed, a pissed off gender confused pop star at his door. Once Seiya found out Usagi was missing, Mamoru was sure he'd be on the receiving end of a "Star Serious Laser"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako squealed when the silver haired Yaten stood at her open door. "YATEN-KUN!"

Yaten smiled and raced himself for the immanent glomp. "hai Minako-chan, how have you been?" he asked mid glomp.

Minako paused "where are Taiki-kun and Seiya-kun?"

"Taiki went to Ami-chan's and Seiya went to see Usagi-chan." Yaten replied starting to sense something was wrong.

"Seiya-kun won't be happy." Minako said shyly

Yaten asked cautiously, "why?"

"UsagibrokeupwithMamoruandranaway" Minako blurted to where it sounded like on word just in time to see Seiya looking very angry walking up the path to her door.

"where does Mamoru live?" Seiya asked quietly not wanting to yell at Minako.

Minako cringed and gave his address.

Seiya was off henshin-ing as he moved back toward the street.

Yaten looked at Minako "we should go make sure she doesn't kill him."

Minako nodded and ran off to meet with Taiki and Ami henshin-ing on the way to Mamoru's

(AN: there you go for chapter two. thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. )


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Ha-ha you thought I gave up on this story but I have been given new inspiration by re-reading my reviews. So here you have chapter 3 and soon you will have the rest bwahahahaha ish stared at what? Oh and by the by I corrected the spelling errors in chapters 1& 2)

Seiya landed a right hook to Mamoru's already back left eye. "YOU PROMISED ME!"

Mamoru held his left eye and glared "you're not even part of this kingdom! This is none of your business!"

Seiya dodged Mamoru's sloppy attack and kneed him in the gut "You don't deserve Odango! You never did!" in almost a blink of an eye Seiya henshin-ed into Star Fighter "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Mamoru went Tuxedo Mask and dodged throwing a rose.

"That's PATHECTIC!" Fighter yelled easily knocking the rose away "how did you ever protect MY Odango?"

Tux-boy pulled out his cane and charged at Fighter. "What exactly makes you think she's yours!"

Fighter Blasted off another attack point blank sending Tux flying. "_I _love Usagi for _USAGI!_ "

Tuxedo Mask held his bleeding arm glaring at Fighter. "At least I can pick a GENDER! Usagi doesn't like girls that way! You don't stand a snowball's chance in Hell."

"HMMM…" a figure shadowed in dark fog watched the scene play out through the reflective surface of the wall " this should get interesting. Don't you agree Princess?"

Usagi in a black gown watched from within a crystal cage her eyes lost of all light.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSETIVE INFERNO!"

The other starlights sent their attacks slamming into the ground on either side of Tuxedo Mask.

"You have no room to talk! " Star Healer yelled landing beside Fighter as Star Maker did the same.

"At least we never abandoned OUR princess!" Maker added

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus simply watched. They weren't going to protect the Prince of Earth this time.

"Ami-chan! Minako-chan!" Tux called hopefully "Its your duty to protect me!"

"Actually" Venus began, holding up and index finger

"Our duty is to Protect Usagi." Mercury finished "we only protected you at HER request."

"Now that your not under her protection." Rei walked up with fire in her eyes "You made my best friend run away! I'm sorry Fighter but this scum is mine!"

The Starlights stepped back and watched.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU JUST STOP!"

(Ooh I wonder who actually wanted to save Mamoru from Rei-chan? Find out in chapter 4. Bwahaha! I'm evil)


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Good or bad I appreciate all of the encouragement or in a few cases the challenging of my creative license. I'll do my best to make this a memorable and interesting story. To be honest the story started out as a way to get over losing my "Mamoru" but thanks to all of you its so much more than that . I may have to up the rating later just as a warning. And any suggestions for what should happen could very well end up in the story. Enough babble on with chapter 4!!)

The Senshi stared at the pink haired teenager.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be!" ChibiUsa (though not so "Chibi" any more ) glared at them "Just stop fighting. You're acting like Usagi is dead or something"

" Thank you ChibiUsa-chan." Mamoru smiled at his future daughter

"Pluto told me what was going on. I don't have much time" ChibiUsa walked over to the now de-henshined Starlights.

"Who are you exactly?" Yaten asked he'd never see this girl before.

"Why did he call you "Chibi" Usa?" Seiya added

"I'm Usagi's future daughter." ChibiUsa replied simply "You three senshi are part of the reason everything is going off track." She turned back to the Moon kingdom Senshi " My home…your future is in ruins."

A familiar black cat shaped ball popped in out of nowhere. ChibiUsa pressed a button on Luna-P's nose and it turned into a sort of television screen. Instead of the beautiful city the senshi had once traveled to now a glistening onyx tower jutted above the ruins of Tokyo. The screen flashed to an image of the inner senshi battling Fiends with strange new weapons. Venus wielded a rapier surrounded by yellow energy as she slashed through one of the fiends. Next to her Mercury let lose with a gun that fired off ice rounds pelting enemies with the sharp shards. Jupiter fought off three or four enemies at once with a staff that sent off electrical bolts with every connecting strike while Mars wielded a fiery broadsword.

"Where's Usagi??" Seiya asked glancing at ChibiUsa " I don't see her in the battle"

"My mother…" ChibiUsa began and shook her head. "Its almost as if we never defeated the Black Moon. They all came back"

Mamoru stared at his daughter in horrified shock "what happened?!"

"Prince Diamond took over before I went back last time…Momma was captured and Papa was nearly killed" ChibiUsa fought back the tears. Looking at her anyone could tell she'd fought for many years side by side with her senshi. She seemed uncomfortable out of her senshi fuku. "Puu-I mean Pluto used what power she could to send me back and set things right. We haven't got much time."

"What do we need to do?" Venus asked her normally carefree eyes filled with worry.

"We have to find the last of the senshi…." ChibiUsa replied softly "and we need Saturn…. She was killed in my time before she could awaken. We need her glaive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi stared at her new surroundings in wonder. She had no idea how she'd gotten here or why she was wearing a block gown. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Shhh… I can't hold the spell long." A weak female voice whispered

Usagi looked around to find another girl in the room… almost she was on the other side of the crystal "Spell? What's going on?"

"Aside from the imminent destruction of your world? Nothings going on and we're all peachy." The girl laughed a quiet bitter laugh "I'm Psyren. And you Highness need to get out of here."

"How do you know what's going on here?"

Psyren smiled weakly. "Believe me or not, I'm one of them. I'm from the Dark Moon Kingdom. But this is wrong. Yeah your mom put the banishment whammy on us but _you_ aren't responsible for that."

Usagi stared at her would be savior. "What do I do?"

Psyren pulled out an ornate silver compact with a black moon in the center "You stand back from the crystal while I bust you out."

"DARK PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!!"

"There are dark moon senshi??"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The senshi sat at Rei's the energy exceedingly tense (hmm I wonder why?) as ChibiUsa spoke.

"We need to find Odango" Seiya said firmly "that's all there is to it."

"Its not that simple" ChibiUsa attempted to explain "We don't know where they're hiding or if they even have her yet."

Rei stood "I'll consult the fire. I've still got some of her manga I could use."

"I'll hit the hang out spots," Minako volunteered

"I'll go with you" Yaten offered as they stood.

Mamoru glared at Seiya and vise-versa as the others paired up and headed out leaving Seiya and Mamoru to team up.

"Lets go to the Ferris wheel," Seiya suggested as he stood "I met Odango there once before"

"No we're going to her house. She wouldn't leave without giving her parents an excuse"

"Fine you go there and I'll go to the Ferris wheel alone." Seiya flexed a fist as he walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

(AN: I don't own Sailor moon or any characters there in. Thanks for all the reviews If you're wondering about Hotaru she's a baby again. I made this story tie into "My Last Breath" which is my song-fic one shot with the adjustment that the world didn't end lol. Enjoy chapter 5 and as always R&R it helps me to know someone is really reading it and its not a waste of time and effort )

Mamoru glared at Seiya as they walked toward the amusement park, Seiya having convinced Mamoru to try there first after many rounds of rock-paper-scissors. They weren't happy with the pairing but the others had their own specialties they needed to use.

"You went on a date while I was dead?!" Mamoru asked with a glare "did she know it was a date?"

"She was happy which is more than I could say before I showed up." Seiya gave him a disdainful look

"I WAS DEAD!!" Mamoru shot back "YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THAT TOO!"

"If you'd had any power at all you could have fought your attacker off." Seiya smirked "but all you've got is a rose and a cane."

"At least I'm 100 man" Mamoru growled looking around.

Seiya smiled as if he wanted to say something he knew would make things physical between them. He decided to keep his comment to himself and move on. They had no time for a Mamoru beat down today. " We'll split up and cover more ground"

"Gladly" Mamoru muttered as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Psyren finished her transformation and smiled at Usagi "I'm gonna open up a nice big shadow for you. All you'll have to do is walk through it"

"Walk through a shadow? Isn't that a little impossible?"

"Trust me okay. Your friends are looking for you and they'll never find you here." Psyren held her hands out "DARK DOORWAY!"

The shadow cast by Usagi warped and grew until it covered the crystal wall between them. Cautiously Usagi touched the shadow and realized her hand simply went through it.

"Could you hurry a little? It won't last long" Psyren coaxed "My big brother is already on my case I don't need to get caught today."

Usagi threw herself through the shadow and stared at Psyren "now what?"

"That's the easy part. We run like bats out of hell." Psyren grabbed Usagi's hand and took off at full speed opening portals and dogging through halls until they found themselves in the mirror room. "Good we made it"

Usagi looked around "how do I escape through these?"

"We…princess. We escape using this mirror." She touched one mirror "Cats lets me use it sometimes to go shopping with her. She doesn't know I can use it. C'mon lets go already."

Usagi nodded and stepped through first. Psyren de-transformed into her 'normal' clothes as she stepped through. (I'll post pics on my deviant art (Karomie) page soon)

"Thank you."

"Oh boy. You think its over don't you?" Psyren smirked "My big bro is obsessed with you princess Serenity. He'll hunt you until he has you as his own. I got you out before he could put the 'whammy' on you."

Usagi rubbed her head lightly "I need to get into my own clothes and find the others."

"One thing first" Psyren whipped out a compact and concealed her black moon mark "okay we can go now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet opening her wristwatch communicator "I know where she is! Meet me at the Temple!"

"Usagi!!!" Rei cheered seeing Usagi walking up the steps to the shrine "where have you been? We've all been so worried!"

"I'll explain after I get something to eat" Usagi smiled "do you have those yummy cakes we had that one day?"

"Those little Debbie zebra cakes?" Rei asked with a relived laugh

Usagi nodded happily forgetting Psyren at her side.

"Who are you?" Rei suddenly became defensive stepping between Usagi and Psyren

"Oh zai-len-chan? She rescued me from the dark moon." Usagi replied as if Rei should have known it. (She pronounced it as best she could. She's not the best with pseudo English)

"Psyren" She corrected with a smile "like the mythical creature that leads sailors to their doom with her song."

Rei narrowed her eyes "is that supposed to be a warning?"

Psyren shrugged "take it how you want. She's home now but keep an eye on her Prince Diamond is after her and he won't stop till he gets her."

"Don't be mean Rei she helped me escape" Usagi touched her friends shoulder. "where are the others?"

"Out looking for you."

"USAGI-CHAN!!!!" Minako glomped Usagi on sight "I'm so happy you're alright! We were so worried and there was a big fight between---"

"Yaten?" Usagi stared at the silver haired starlight "if you're here then…. Seiya is…"

"Sitting in jail with Mamoru" Haruka walked up Michiru and baby Hotaru at her side. "They got into another fight at Fun-land and security caught them. There are groupies protesting at the jail house when they realized who Seiya was."

"Wow you have guys fighting over you? Luck bunny" Psyren laughed waving as she walked away "have fun with that one Princess."

Usagi waved at Psyren as she walked away. Back in her own clothes Usagi and the inner senshi went to the jail hose to see Seiya and Mamoru.

"ODANGO!" Seiya jumped to his feet and ran to the bars "Your alright! Where have you been?"

"Why were you fighting with Mamoru?"

"He started it." Seiya defended "he keeps making shots at my gender."

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi glared at the cell opposite Seiya. "I'm not even going to ask why."

"I've had a bad day" Mamoru replied coldly "are you here to get us out?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes "_you've_ had a bad day?? Would you like to know how _my_ day went Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru had never seen Usagi give anyone that look as she let into him about everything that had happened to her and topped it all off by telling him she was done with 'destiny'; done with him.

In the end both were let out and advised not to fight again lest there be more severe consequences.

(AN: this is actually a full page longer than any other chapter. I felt this would be a good transitioning point. Just as an FYI I'm writing the chapters, as they would appear if they were manga chapters (I may draw a manga based on the story if I ever get my scanner working. Ja ne Tsukiko)


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: okay, this first bit is going into a minor explanation as to how the dark moon has returned. If you aren't interested in the how-s and why-s go ahead and scroll down to the chapter.

The theory of time travel as interpreted by me:

All right here's the basics: The dark moon that the senshi destroyed in the series were from the future. Correct? They had lives before then and the whole time they were fighting in crystal Tokyo time was effectively stopped. Its rumored that crystal Tokyo was created maybe a year or two after Usagi and Mamoru get married (which I have stopped in this fic) and at most 5 years after ChibiUsa is born. But by the time they attacked they were already relatively grown (or late teens its never specified) so it is easily factored in that they too hadn't aged since the battles in crystal Tokyo began because (I believe, I could be wrong) in one of the manga where ChibiUsa is explaining they reveal that she is around 300-500 years old though her body hasn't aged due to the immense power of the silver crystal that kept crystal Tokyo from being affected by time. So they are not fighting the same dark moon family because they are fighting the dark moon from their own timeline not the futures time line. The reason they decided to attack early was due to circumstances that will be explained in later chapters.

Moving on as to the question "If Mamoru and Usagi aren't going to be together how is ChibiUsa there? If you'd like a spoiler please finish the paragraph if not scroll down to the chapter and enjoy.

I have never said Usagi never slept with Mamoru…think about it.

All right that's the end of the technical mumbo-jumbo. visit my forums for any other questions Enjoy chapter 6 )

CHAPTER 6

Psyren sat in her room with her feet propped up on the back of her chair while her head nearly toughed the ground. She couldn't hide the mischievous grin when she heard her brother yelling that "his" moon princess had vanished. In a stroke of genius she decided to pretend she was reading a book to hide her face when her older brother arrived steam pouring from his ears.

"Psyren! I was told you were the last to see Serenity."

"Nah, I saw Serenity in theaters remember." Psyren smiled innocently at her joke "a kick ass movie really. Did you ever see the series? A shame it was canceled"

"Psyren you are testing my patients!!" Diamond growled, "Where is she??"

"Wouldn't you need to be a doctor to have patients?" Psyren snickered behind her manga. "Oh hey this Sailor V person kicks butt" she flipped right side up and showed Diamond the page she'd been reading. "Check it out"

Diamond slapped the book away "PSYREN!!"

"Well THAT was uncalled for" Psyren walked over and picked up her book. Finding her page she flopped back down into her chair.

Diamond began to swear profusely at his little sister though it sounded more like frustrated gibberish.

"You should calm down Nii-san, you'll give yourself a stroke yelling like that… or was it an ulcer…"

While Psyren pondered what the phrase was Diamond picked her up by the straps of her top and glared at her. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR I'M GIVING YOU TO WISEMAN!"

Psyren tilted her head to one side and smiled "Dark Doorway"

"What?" he soon realized just what she'd done, when he found himself halfway through the floor, "LET ME OUT!!"

"Nuh-uh Nii-san you used the 'w' word. I'm out like last years fad." With that she walked off. A moment later she returned to grab her manga. "Nearly forgot this. I haven't finished it yet"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After many, many question Usagi finally had a moment to herself to think. Seiya was back and she was done with Mamoru… From here on out it was new territory. Setsuna had lectured her for leaving Mamoru. It didn't fit with her time line at all and now ChibiUsa might never be born. If ChibiUsa were never born so many things would have gone differently, they might have even lost against one of their enemies….

She tried to clear her thoughts and get some sleep though she knew it would be a losing battle. When she woke in the morning she felt a little sick. Her mother even commented that she looked a little pale and kept her home from school.

"Odango?" Seiya dropped by after school was out "When I called your mom said you weren't feeling well so I brought soup."

"Aww, thank you Seiya-kun" Usagi smiled at him "I'm actually feeling better now"

"Really? So you think you'd be up for a movie?" Seya gave his best puppy-dog face "Please?"

Usagi smiled at him and nodded "I think I can as long as it's not a scary movie."

"I'll wait down stairs" Seiya smiled and kissed her cheek.

Usagi touched her cheek and stared at him as he walked away a light blush spread across her cheeks. After a moment she got to her feet and quickly dressed in a pastel pink t-shirt with a white bunny on it and a pair of jeans with her jean jacket.

During the walk to the theater Seiya smiled at her "I don't know why, maybe it's just me, but you seem to have more of a glow than usual."

Usagi blushed, as she looked up at him "I haven't done anything differently"

"Oh! I'm interrupting aren't I? I'll just go" Psyren turned and began to walk away "I'll go bug that cute brunet at the temple"

Usagi and Seiya exchanged a look

"Who was that?"

"Zai-len the girl who let me out of the dark moon cage."

"We should thank her"

By the time they turned to tell Psyren that she was gone again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ChibiUsa was playing with baby Hotaru at Rei's temple when Psyren walked in. "who are you and what do you want?"

"Whoa there chickadee I'm a friend." Psyren held her hands up defensively "so where's the cute Brunet?"

"You mean Rei-chan?" ChibiUsa asked "for a friend your lousy with names"

"Well I'm a friend of Princess Serenity. I helped her get out of that cage my brother put her in. I mean hello! Who would be convinced to love you when you lock them in a cage? Nii-san needs a how-to-guide or something."

"You talk a lot." ChibiUsa commented "It could get you in trouble."

"Not really cause I only talk too much when I'm not needing to hide anything. But when I'm hiding something I clam up like…well a clam"

"You again…" Rei folded her arms and glared at Psyren. "What do you want?"

"You know I'm amazed you guys have so many team members if this is how you treat hopeful applicants." Psyren replied dryly with a sigh "I thought you'd be less of a stick-in-the-mud trust-no-one type soldier girl. Ah well looks like I'm off again."

Rei stared at her in shock "hopeful applicant?"

"Yeah, all the guys on my side are dull way too serious egomaniacs so I decided to jump ship to the good guys cause I figure you have more fun cause in movies and books and manga and junk the good guys always win." (Yes, that WAS in one breath)

Rei stared and baby Hotaru began laughing at ChibiUsa's confused face.

"Oh and Nii-san decided I need brainwashing and threatened to give me to Wise man… seriously creepy old guys are not my thing. Eeewww to the millionth degree."

The room was silent.

"Wow you guys are quiet. Maybe the cute blonde with the red bow I saw yesterday is more fun"

With that Psyren left in search of Minako and anyone really who was up for some fun (get your minds out of the gutter. Not THAT kind of fun.)


End file.
